


Tooth Fairy

by junqhan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, basically just pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junqhan/pseuds/junqhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisoo finds an angel in a form of... his dentist's assistant.</p><p>(warning for mention of homophobic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tooth Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> don't worry i also question myself, what is this.

“For the hundredth time Jisoo, you _should_ really go.”

“And for the hundredth time, Seungcheol. I’m not going.”

Seungcheol rolls his eyes. “Man, what’s wrong with you? It’s just a simple general dentist check-up. They won’t kill you.”

Jisoo deadpans at his best friend, “You know that I have more than one million reasons of why I don’t want to see a dentist. Don’t you remember I have a childhood trauma with them? And my mouth and teeth are perfectly _fine_ , for your information.”

Seungcheol rolls his eyes again, with a dramatic sigh following behind. The ‘trauma’ Jisoo talked about is something that happened years ago, when they were in elementary school. Jisoo kicked the dentist’s crotch when he was about to inject him something into his mouth—it was anesthetic, if Seungcheol remembered it right. It was a chaos; the metal devices on the table crashed into each other and fell to the floor with a loud clang when the doctor bumped into them as he was grimacing in pain while trying to balance himself. Seungcheol just stood there, too confused to react. What about Jisoo? He ran back home, obviously.

And that was the last time Jisoo visited a dentist.

“It was happened because you were stupid,” Seungcheol mumbles. “Also, you’re such a dick. You left me to clean up your mess in the clinic and I need to apologize nonstop to everyone for your deed. I should’ve stopped being your friend since then.”

“But you didn’t! That’s why I love you,” Jisoo grins, looping an arm around Seungcheol’s shoulder to pull him closer. “Let’s talk about another topic. How are things going with you and Doyoon?”

The mention of a certain someone, specifically Seungcheol’s special someone, has him blushing red before he could avoid. Jisoo laughs out loud, happy to know he’s holding Seungcheol’s ace card. It’s a national secret that Seungcheol’s only weakness is his high school crush—he still has a very huge thing for that boy until today.

“Well, uh, we talked yesterday. He’s busy with his internship for this semester, but he promised he’d look for some time to meet me and have lunch sometimes.”

“Oh, I envy you. I want to have a doctor boyfriend, too.”

“We’re not boyfriends!” Seungcheol argues, but his face gets a deeper shade of red and Jisoo can’t help but laugh again at him. “I mean, not yet. I need more time to convince him before I could ask him out.” 

Jisoo nods thoughtfully. “Hmm, try to make him yours before he falls in love with me.”

Seungcheol gives his best friend a dirty look. “Stop trying to snatch what’s not yours.”

“I’m kidding,” Jisoo laughs, but his laughter dies when he sees Seungcheol’s face is not changing. “Come on, I bet Doyoon doesn’t even remember me at all. And I don’t have any intention to take him from _you_ , the not-yet-his-boyfriend. I may be single but I’m not that pathetic.”

“He remembers you, and he talks so excitedly about you in front of me. As a best friend, you should feel really guilty at me,” Seungcheol sighs. “Maybe you really _need_ to have a girlfriend. Doyoon has lots of girls, want me to hook you with some?”

Jisoo presses his lips together into a thin line. “Listen. First, I don’t know why I should feel guilty to you now that you know Doyoon still remembers me. Second, I like girls, but I don’t like your idea. Third, I don’t know Doyoon has lots of girls, are you sure he’s not currently someone else’s?”

Seungcheol kicks Jisoo’s shin mercilessly. “You can insult me in whatever way you want, but you’re still coming to the dentist with me today. This afternoon, 4 pm. I’ll personally make sure you go because I made the appointment for you.”

“Wait, wait, this needs a clarification!” Jisoo raises his hand up, shutting Seungcheol up. “Why would _you_ set a dentist appointment for _me_? Even my mother doesn’t care if I ever go to see a dentist or not!”

Seungcheol doesn’t answer. Jisoo knows this must be his plan, his super stupid plan to get closer to his crush.

“I remember you said Doyoon was majoring in dentistry,” Jisoo shoots Seungcheol a death glare, “did you do this because of him? You wanted to impress him by making me go to a dentist so he would think you’re some kind of a mouth and teeth hygiene activist?”

Seungcheol chokes a laugh, “Uh, not that extreme. It’s somewhat true, though. I just want to help him. He needs to collect twenty patient’s records and he’s already collected nineteen, so I summoned you to be the twentieth.”

“You summoned me to the devil, asshole,” Jisoo grumbles. “Why do I have to sacrifice myself for you? You can come as yourself to help your lover, and Doyoon would be more impressed and you two would date and leave me alone to live peacefully.”

“Guess what, I _did_.” Seungcheol points to himself, “Why do you think I could talk a lot with him if I didn’t sacrifice myself first? That’s why I can tell you this is only a usual dentist check-up, nothing to worry about. Are you a man or not?”

Jisoo, knowing he has no way to escape now, exhales loudly in frustration.

 

He swears he’ll keep the distance from a madly in love Seungcheol, or just Seungcheol in general.

 

 

 

 

 

The dentist office is just like the usual dentist office—mostly white, neat and clean, smells like a nauseating antiseptic. Jisoo doesn’t like a place that is mostly white, too neat and clean, and smells like a nauseating antiseptic. To put it simple, he _hates_ this place. 

On the other hand, Seungcheol is a complete opposite with him; he can’t stop talking about Doyoon and how cool he looks with his white doctor coat as he takes record of his patients and helps the doctor performing check-ups. The time Seungcheol says _“I can’t believe I just discovered a new perspective in the world of teeth by meeting Doyoon,”_ Jisoo’s 100% sure Seungcheol is drunk.

“Okay, _okay_ , you can stop now, you creep. I don’t want you to embarrass me in front of Doyoon, even though he should’ve been aware that you’re naturally embarrassing. Now, acting normal for the sake of your image in front of him, will you?”

Seungcheol breaths in and out nervously, “Okay, I’ll try. Let me handle everything until he calls your name, huh?”

Jisoo rolls his eyes. “You started this, so finish. I just want to get out quickly and never come back.”

Seungcheol grins, “That’s my boy.”

 

 

 

 

 

Much to Seungcheol’s disappointment, Doyoon is not in the front desk—where he is supposed to be there like usual, he told Jisoo. In said place now sits a long haired boy with his hair tied to his back, an almost unreal pretty face, and bright brown eyes that are looking at them softly with a small smile plastered on his lips.

“You must be Seungcheol and…” he looks down to read something on the paper he’s holding and looks up again, still smiling, “Hong Jisoo, right?” 

“Yes,” answers Seungcheol, his tone drops an octave immediately. “Is Doyoon not here?”

“His shift ended about thirty minutes ago, he had something to do in the campus. He did tell me about Mr. Hong Jisoo’s appointment before he left, so you could still see the dentist.” The boy tucks a string of his hair behind his ear. “I’m Yoon Junghan, the dentist assistant on duty. I’ll try my best to serve you.”

“Ah, okay, so we don’t have to change the time and date, do we?”

“No, please wait a moment. The doctor is still seeing another patient, and you can go after I call your name. Also, Mr. Hong Jisoo?” Jisoo looks up to meet the prettiest eyes he has ever seen on his whole life, looking at him. He gestures at the chair across his seat, asking Jisoo to sit there. “Please. I need you to fill an identity form over here.”

Jisoo gulps as he walks closer to Junghan and sits in front of him, secretly glancing at the other boy. Junghan is really pretty, like, _really really pretty_ , and Jisoo can’t help but staring dumbly until Junghan clears his throat and Jisoo quickly looks down—pretending to be seriously reading the form. He can hear Junghan chuckles lowly, shaking his head. Jisoo swears to himself; what a nice first impression.

“If you’re finished, you can go back to your seat and wait for your turn.”

“Okay.” Jisoo feels his blood rushes to his face when Junghan smiles again at him after he hands over the form.

“Man, he’s really pretty,” says Seungcheol, staring at Junghan from his seat. Jisoo nods, throwing himself to a seat beside him. “Yeah, pretty much my type.”

“Your type?” Seungcheol frowns, “Who are you referring to?”

Jisoo rolls his eyes. “Are you blind? Of course _him_ : long hair, fair skin, pretty face, angelic looks, absolutely my style. Aren’t we talking about him now?”

Seungcheol’s frown only gets deeper by the answer. “But you said you liked girls?”

Jisoo looks at his best friend with a look that Seungcheol doesn’t want to explain.

“Screw the girls. I want him.”

 

 

 

 

 

Junghan calls him about ten minutes later and Jisoo has to get in by himself because Seungcheol refuses to go with him. Yes, and he still calls himself a best friend. Jisoo sits in the chair, staring in horror at the metal tools around him. The doctor grins at him. “Hello again, you little brat. I can’t believe I’d see you again after you escaped from my office years ago.”

Jisoo tilts his head—until he realizes. He’s the very same doctor he kicked on the crotch last time when he visited a dentist. God, Seungcheol is such a bastard.

“When was the last time you visited a dentist?” The doctor asks, “Or should I change my question to, how many doctors had you kicked in the crotch after me?”

Jisoo’s face is warm from embarrassment, and he can see Junghan laughs behind his mask. The pretty assistant shaking his head without looking, busy putting metal tools in a weird shaped plate after rinsing it in a bowl.

“Uh, the last time you saw me here, I guess.” Answers Jisoo.

The doctor laughs, “Well, that was ages ago. I and Junghan have a lot of work here, I see. Open your mouth.”

As much as Jisoo doesn’t want to do it, he still obeys. He can feel the doctor shoves a thing like a spoon with a mirror on it into his mouth and almost down his throat, and Jisoo is just an inch away from throwing up. It feels disgustingly disgusting, and all the talk the doctor does to distract Jisoo doesn’t seem to distract him at all. How could he be distracted when the doctor keeps revealing his darkest history that he wants to erase from his life to his assistant?

“I have a lot of weird patients. But he was the most bizarre one, and I was shocked to see his name again on the list. I thought he had given up with me.” The doctor says, his rubber-gloved fingers touching the inside of Jisoo’s cheek and Jisoo can taste rubber on his tongue—he really needs to throw up. “You still owe me an apology, you left without even a word. Spit to the sink, and open your mouth again. Don’t move your tongue too much, you’re not a dog so stop licking on my fingers.”

Jisoo chokes as he does as told, and he can hear Junghan’s soft laugh again beside him. The pretty boy hands him a tissue and smiles—his bright eyes transform into two cute crescents and suddenly all the uncomfortable feels around Jisoo fade away.

“Okay, the preparation is done. Let’s move to the next section. Junghan, get the excavator ready.”

“It’s ready, Professor.”

“Then, I’ll clean this side and you can finish the rest. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Professor.”

The dentist raises a brow at Jisoo, “I haven’t even started. If you’re afraid, close your eyes and think of nice things.”

Right, nice things. Jisoo closes his eyes tightly and forces his brain to process on nice things—small white flowers, green grass field, warm summer breeze, Junghan—

Jisoo opens his eyes to Junghan’s face two inches away from his own, biting his lower lip as he watches the dentist works. If we’re talking about distraction, this is the one. Jisoo can’t stop staring at Junghan’s face: a strand of hair covering his face, his brown and bright eyes, his pointed nose, his lips…

And suddenly the doctor lifts a thing that is spinning and buzzing and the shape is indescribable, and _what the fuck it’s going to be on Jisoo’s mouth_. Jisoo wriggles in panic as the thing moves closer, he tries to get a hold of something around him but—

He slaps Junghan’s face instead.

Junghan’s unrealistically pretty face.

Junghan blinks, a hand on his face to cover the place where Jisoo has slapped him. His face is burning red—probably embarrassed, though Jisoo is the one who should feel that way right now. The dentist is too shocked to work, he literally throws his tools and rushes to Junghan, asking if he’s okay.

“Junghan? Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

“No, Professor,” Junghan politely answers. “I just, I need some time to wash my face. Excuse me.”

Junghan leaves the room from the back door, leaving Jisoo with an exasperated dentist with him. The doctor picks up his tools and sighs loudly at Jisoo.

“The first time you were here you kicked my dick and the second time you came, you slapped my assistant. Seriously, what grudge do you have against dentists?”

“I don’t know?” Jisoo says with a voice that doesn’t feel like his. “I don’t know, really. Can we just finish this quickly so I can go before I have to see your assistant again?”

“Yeah,” the doctor agrees. “Maybe it’s better that way.”

 

 

 

 

 

Jisoo is still in an unstable stage the next day. He hasn’t told Seungcheol anything about it, and he has reasons. First, Seungcheol is going to mock him for the rest of his life, and second, Seungcheol is currently trying to seduce Junghan’s friend, so he has a possibility to hear everything from Doyoon first. But from his gestures seems like Seungcheol doesn’t know yet and Jisoo won’t talk unless someone questions him first.

 _[Where r u?]_ Seungcheol sent him a text. _[Café, lunch.]_ Jisoo replies reluctantly. He feels guilty and of course, embarrassed after the incident it makes him feel anxious at everything he does. Even to meet his best friend somewhere at the campus.

_[Don’t go anywhere, I’m heading there]_

_[Oh, I forgot to tell. Doyoon is coming with me!!!]_

_[Congratulate me u jerk]_

Jisoo rolls his eyes at the phone, hoping the ground below him will open and just eat him whole.

 

 

 

 

 

Doyoon is still pretty much the same with the last time Jisoo saw him, still so bright and cheerful. He practically jumps to hug Jisoo tightly the moment they see each other, and Jisoo can feel Seungcheol boring a hole into his back.

“Jisoo, it’s really nice to see you again! I didn’t know you and Seungcheol are still together after high school, if he didn’t mention it back then I wouldn’t know. I’m really happy to meet you, how are you?”

“I’m okay, Doyoonie, nice to see you too. I can tell Seungcheol regrets mentioned about me that time, look at his face.”

Doyoon turns his head at Seungcheol who quickly hides his gloomy face. “I’m not!” he says. “What do you want to eat? I’ll take the order.”

“Make it same with you,” Doyoon says, “What about you, Jisoo?”

“Oh, I’ve ordered mine. Are you sure you don’t want to choose, Doyoonie? Our café has plenty of delicious food, take your time choosing.”

“No, no, thanks. I’ll trust Seungcheol for it, is that okay, Seungcheol?”

Seungcheol nods, his face turning a deeper shade of red. Jisoo laughs and kicks his best friend’s leg from under the table.

“So, what makes you come all the way here, Doyoonie? I’m sure it’s not for a date with Seungcheol because he doesn’t forbid me to be here.”

Doyoon blinks in confusion. Jisoo gets a hit on his head and a _[Stop calling Doyoon with a nickname if you don’t want manual purple eye shadow made by me decorating your eyes when you take morning class tomorrow]_ text for his words.

 

“I’m really sorry I can’t meet you guys yesterday. I left my report at the library and they close at 5, I didn’t want to risk losing my work so I had to go. But Jisoo made his appointment, right?”

“Yes, I made it.” _Please don’t talk about Junghan, please, please._

“Then, you’ve met my pretty friend, haven’t you? Junghan is everyone’s favorite and I specifically assigned him to substitute myself for your appointment to apologize for not being there.”

Oh, so Junghan is everyone’s favorite. Jisoo has slapped everyone’s favorite dentist assistant in the face, and if that everyone ever knows, Jisoo would be a dead meat.

“Junghan often told me stories after his shift, but yesterday was the most hilarious. He told me a patient slapped his face, and I couldn’t believe it. I mean, who would slap a dentist assistant’s face, anyway? But the whole story was really funny and I can’t stop laughing.”

“Really? How was it?”

_Oh, no._

“The patient hasn’t gone to a dentist in ages. The first time he went there he kicked the dentist in the crotch and then ran away without a word. He’s never come back until yesterday, but on his second time there, he slapped the dentist assistant. The doctor was speechless until the session finished and Junghan was too shy to laugh his ass off in front of everyone, so he left the room.”

Seungcheol stares back and forth and Doyoon and Jisoo, “The story sounds familiar,” he says. “Dude, tell me it wasn’t you. Tell me you didn’t slap Junghan’s face yesterday.”

“Uh,” Jisoo starts doubtfully. “I swear I didn’t do it on purpose.”

Seungcheol and Doyoon’s jaws drop at the same time, and the sight is actually comical if they’re not currently talking about Jisoo’s most embarrassing event in history, beating Accidentally Kicked the Dentist’s Crotch for first place.

“Man, you’re so heartless. How could you slap a pretty face like that? Do you wanna die?”

“I told you I didn’t mean to do that, it was your fault anyway. Who told you to bring me to a dentist? You know I have a trauma!”

“Yes, but slapping a dentist assistant—a friend of our friend—is still _so_ embarrassing. You’re ruining my reputation as your best friend!”

“I’m sorry but my embarrassing story doesn’t have anything to do with your life, as far as I know. Stop acting like you have a reputation to be saved because you don’t even have one!”

“Uh, guys?” Doyoon quickly interjects to stop the war. “Hey, don’t fight. Junghan is okay with that, it’s no big deal! He’s not a sensitive person, and I bet he’s already forgetting about it today. It’s really okay, trust me. It’s… well, embarrassing, true. But Junghan isn’t a person who takes things like that as a problem.”

“I still feel guilty, though.” Jisoo scrunches his nose. “And I won’t feel less anxious until I formally apologize to him.”

“Then, do it.” Doyoon grins, “This is so cute. I wonder why Junghan didn’t just tell me the name of the person who slapped him yesterday. I mean, I told him we’re friends, and if I knew sooner, I could tell him you have a trauma, so you’d be less embarrassed, maybe.”

“Maybe Junghan still wants to laugh about it so he keeps it anonymous,” Seungcheol says. Doyoon agrees and they laugh, and as bitter as it sounds, Jisoo feels like a third wheel.

“Speaking about him, are you two really that close?”

“Junghan and I were roommates on our first year of college. He took the same classes with me on the entire year, so we often went together in and off class. Many people mistook us as a couple, but Junghan is an easy going person, he just simply doesn’t care. He’s so independent and that’s what I like the most about him,” Doyoon pauses to smirk at Jisoo. “Why? Interested?”

“Of course he is, Jisoo said Junghan was his type on the day they first met at the dentist office.” Seungcheol attacks before Jisoo can open his mouth.

“Thank you for your help, Choi Seungcheol,” Jisoo deadpans at his best friend, and Seungcheol just grins at him.

Doyoon giggles, “Junghan seems interested with you too. But I can’t tell exactly because he treats people the same way, he’s always nice to everyone. The point is, don’t get your hope too high. Behind his angelic looks, he has broken numerous boys’ and girls’ heart. He’s a heartbreaker in disguise; don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Jisoo sighs, propping his chin with both palms. “Even being brokenhearted sounds nice when it’s him.”

 

 

 

 

 

After spending lots of time convincing Doyoon that Jisoo needs Junghan’s personal information to formally come and apologize, Doyoon finally agrees to give Jisoo his address. Doyoon doesn’t want to give Junghan’s phone number for any reason _—“It’s a violence of privacy! No matter how good looking you are, I’m not going to give his phone number to you!”_ —and to get his address is Seungcheol’s idea. Doyoon and Junghan aren’t living in dormitory after their first year, but they are still in the same neighborhood; just additional information in case if Jisoo embarrasses himself in front of Junghan again and he can’t get up to even sees the sunlight, Doyoon can come and rescue him.

“Junghan doesn’t like pretty things so don’t come to his door with flowers. He’d dump you right away. Bring pizza and DVDs, it works. Junghan doesn’t watch sappy romantic movies so just go with Mission Impossible, his ultimate favorite. Those two things won’t fail, I can guarantee. It’s the easiest way to get into Junghan’s heart.” Doyoon lectures him enthusiastically.

Jisoo suppresses a smile on his lips. “How many people already got this information from you?”

Doyoon rolls his eyes, “I didn’t give it to anyone before you. You’re my friend, he’s my friend, I want to see my friends together. Also, you two are so cute and I love cute couples.”

Jisoo smiles, “Well, wish me luck.”

 

 

 

And now here he is, standing in front of Junghan’s door with pizza in one hand and DVD in other hand. He takes three deep breathes before pressing the bell, and a minute later Junghan— _holy Junghan_ , wearing gray loose sweater and a pair of jeans and his untied hair falls on his shoulder like a silk—opens the door. He looks genuinely surprised seeing Jisoo on his door; to say frankly Jisoo himself _is_ surprised he’s actually doing this.

“Aren’t you Hong Jisoo?” he asks in amused face. Jisoo can’t tell it’s from Junghan recognizes him or from the things Jisoo brings.

“Yes, just Jisoo, please. I hope you don’t mind I came here without telling you first.”

“I don’t, I just didn’t expect I’d see you here.” Junghan smiles and pushes the door open wider. “Come in, we can talk inside.”

Junghan’s flat is clean and neat, a minimalist style with mostly black and white on walls and furniture. Nothing seems out of place and at a glance his flat looks like a dentist office—a place Jisoo hates the most. But maybe he can make an exception for Junghan.

“Have a seat,” Junghan says, “orange juice or coffee?”

“No, you don’t have to—”

“I didn’t offer you a no.”

Jisoo’s lips curl up, Junghan is smart. “Okay, then. Orange juice, and thank you.”

“That’s not a big deal,” Junghan smiles and walks to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of orange juice. “How did you get my address?”

“I got it from Doyoon. I told him I needed to meet you to apologize about what happened yesterday, it was such a stupid accident and it shouldn’t happen.”

Junghan walks to the couch and hands Jisoo the glass, laughing. “It’s okay, really. I know some people have terrible fear for dentists, and it’s not something wrong. I’ve seen a lot worse, but I can’t say I’m not surprised. No one ever slapped my face before.”

“I apologize from the deep of my heart,” Jisoo says. He was serious; really serious it almost brings him to tears, when Junghan bursts out laughing beside him. Jisoo swears he sees a halo glowing above Junghan’s head when he laughs with that mellifluent voice of his.

“Oh my god, it’s okay. I mean, I’m not offended in any way, but I still want the movie and pizza so I hope you won’t take them away after I told you the incident yesterday was nothing and you can forget about it.”

Ah, right. The movie and pizza, two ways to get into Junghan’s heart credit to Jang Doyoon. “I’m not going to take this away, of course. Wait, let me do this formally. I regret everything about yesterday, Junghan. Here’s pizza and Mission Impossible DVDs to prove my sincerity. I’m sorry?”

Junghan nods, trying hard to hold back his laughter. “I officially approve your apology. Now, let’s get straight to the movie?”

“You’re so impatient.” Jisoo comments with a chuckle, “What’s your favorite? I brought all five because I can’t choose one.”

“My favorite is _The Ghost Protocol_ , though the second movie is also a great one. Can we just watch all of them? But I want to start it from _The Ghost Protocol_.”

“Okay, deal. I’ll set the movie, you can take care of the pizza.”

“Okay,” Junghan gets up with a box of pizza on his hand, heading out the room before turning back and says to Jisoo, “Why do I feel like we’re in a movie date right now?”

Jisoo lifts his head up and grins at the pretty boy. “Sounds like an idea. We can do James Bond next time and I’ll bring popcorn. How does that sound, babe?”

Junghan’s contagious laughter echoes across the room.

 

 

 

 

 

_[Dude, I think I’m in love]_

Jisoo’s phone falls to his face after he hits send, it’s _painful_ but he’s still smiling wide like an idiot. He almost throws his phone to the floor when it vibrates as Seungcheol’s reply comes.

_[You’re so lame]_

Jisoo pouts, Seungcheol is so annoying. Jisoo never said things like that when Seungcheol texted him at 2 in the morning only to say he falls in love with Doyoon. This is unfair.

_[I wish Doyoon would never love you back. My Doyoonie doesn’t deserve an ugly ass like you]_

 

_[SHUT UP FUCKER. UR PRAYING AINT GONNA HAPPEN UR A SINNER TOO]_

_[ALSO WTF IS “MY DOYOONIE”]_

_[I fucking hate you]_

 

Jisoo laughs like a maniac at his phone screen. Seungcheol is stupidly possessive against Doyoon and everyone can tell he’s head over heels for the med student, but he’ll still stubbornly say he and Doyoon are just friends. 

_[See you tomorrow at lunch.]_

 

 

 

 

 

Seungcheol refuses to talk to Jisoo on the next day, and he can’t stop mocking him. The way Seungcheol takes Jisoo calls Doyoon “My Doyoonie” seriously is a typical madly-in-love Seungcheol, not like the usual him. Jisoo and Doyoon weren’t even that close in high school, but they’re comfortable enough to call each other with a nickname 

“Come on, I told you Doyoon isn’t my type. Do you not believe me, now?”

“Can’t you see his face lightens up whenever he calls you like that?” Seungcheol growls, “Love isn’t always unpredictable. How if he comes to like you for real after you treated him in special way like a boyfriend?”

Now, here Seungcheol goes with his melodramatic side. Jisoo rolls his eyes. “Hey, you’ve been my friend long enough to know I wasn’t serious with Doyoon. I knew you liked him since forever ago and if I _really_ wanted to take him from you, I’d do it _right away_. But I didn’t, because I don’t like him. Clear?” Jisoo stops talking when his phone vibrates on his pocket. “Hello, oh, Doyoonie? What’s up?”

Seungcheol’s face is undeniably sour when he knows Doyoon is on the other line. Jisoo wants to laugh, but Doyoon is still talking with him. “Yes, I’m with Seungcheol now. We’re free today, just come whenever you want to. Hmm? No, I don’t feel like shopping today, but Seungcheol sure has another thought. Just get your ass over here and talk to him yourself, will you?"

“What? You asked me to go shopping with him?” Seungcheol frowns, Jisoo just shrugs without looking at him.

“Okay, five minutes. Sure, we’ll be at the front gate. Of course I’d recognize you, Doyoonie, who do you think you are, some boy groups member?” Jisoo laughs when Doyoon curses playfully at him. “Okay, okay, see you!”

Seungcheol narrows his eyes at Jisoo, eyeing him sharply. “What did he say? And why did he call you instead of me?”

“The first thing he asked me was where you were, anyway, so it’s the same thing. He said he needed help about new football jersey or something, and he asked us to go with him. I won’t go, but _of course_ you would.”

Seungcheol raises a brow, “How if he doesn’t want me to?”

“Trust me, he does,” Jisoo pats his best friend in the shoulder. “He called me because he was too nervous to call you, and he didn’t want to sound like a nerd when he asked you out. See?”

Seungcheol beams, his annoyance towards his best friend fades away immediately. Jisoo rolls his eyes again, if only things were these easy for him, too.

Doyoon arrived exactly five minutes later. The bright and cheerful boy looks a bit different today; he keeps stuttering when he talks and avoids Seungcheol’s eyes as much as possible. Jisoo quietly laughs to himself, Doyoon has gotten a Seungcheol effect by now, and it’s only a matter of time to see them together.

“Okay, so, Doyoon is going to buy his football team a new jersey, and he needs help to bring them back to his house before he distributes them tomorrow morning. Is that true, Doyoonie?” Jisoo asks, and Doyoon nods. “Good. I can’t help you with that, but Seungcheol can. The conclusion is, you two go together and have a nice afternoon!”

“Hey, hey, wait!” Seungcheol interrupts, “We can go like, all three? You have no plan today, haven’t you?”

Jisoo shrugs, “Now I have.”

“Jisoo!” Seungcheol practically shouts, and it’s funny how Seungcheol is basically angry because he’s _too nervous_.

“It’s okay, I’m fine going with you,” Doyoon smiles bashfully at Seungcheol. “It’s too bad you have a plan, Jisoo. Junghan probably needs help by now, but I have my own urgent matter so I can’t go with him.”

Jisoo’s ears perk up at the mention of Junghan’s name. “What’s he doing?”

“He’s at the campus library, doing his work as a TA. He said he was going to the book store today and he invited me to go with him, but sadly I can’t. He didn’t mind going alone, but I bet he’d be happier to see you there.”

“You sound like a matchmaker for me and him,” Jisoo laughs. “I’ll be going, then. Thank you?”

Doyoon giggles, “You’re welcome. Tell him I said sorry.”

Jisoo gestures an OK with his thumb and index finger. He winks at Seungcheol and laughs at his reaction, heading to the parking lot. He’s going to meet Junghan, and it makes him so excited for some reason.

Maybe he’s totally in love.

 

And maybe he’s just so lame like that.

 

 

 

 

 

It’s not hard to find Junghan in the Medical Faculty library, the building is practically empty when Jisoo gets there. Junghan is sitting on the corner table, his long hair tied neatly to his back and—oh, fuck, he’s wearing a round glasses. Jisoo gulps.

Junghan notices his arrival and looks up, two tiny crescents greet him as he smiles wide and asks Jisoo to come near. He pats a chair beside him, wordlessly asking for Jisoo to sit.

(Junghan smells like green tea when Jisoo takes the seat beside him.)

“Doyoon called me and said I’d get a surprise,” Junghan says, lifting a finger to rearrange his glasses position. “Is that you?”

“Depends,” answer Jisoo. “If you’re surprised to see me, then the answer is yes.”

Junghan laughs quietly, his eyes twinkling. “I like people like you,” he says. “Wait, I have to finish this report, submit it, and we can go out. The end of this semester is around the corner and we’re all busy with our internship, so we’re kind of super busy these days.”

“I see, it’s okay, take your time. And Doyoon said sorry because he couldn’t accompany you today, I hope you don’t mind seeing me here.”

“No, actually, I’m thankful. Don’t mind Doyoon, I know he’s happy now that he can go with your friend he just can’t shut up about. He really likes your friend… who was his name again?”

“Seungcheol?” Jisoo’s eyes widen immediately. “So Doyoon likes him? Like, for real?”

Junghan chuckles, “Yes, he likes him for real. Doyoon told me you two were his friends in high school, but you weren’t close with each other and Doyoon thought Seungcheol hated him because he always seemed like… he was allergic to my friend. Doyoon didn’t say anything but I know he felt something special for your friend back then, but decided to turn down his own feeling at how Seungcheol treated him.”

Jisoo blinks. “Seungcheol’s crush on Doyoon in high school was almost uncontrollable. I can’t believe Doyoon thought Seungcheol hated him—the only reason he was being a fool back in high school was because he always lost his function as a human when Doyoon was around. Even today, Seungcheol is still like that. But oh my god, Seungcheol likes your friend _a lot_.”

“I think we have so much to clarify after I finished my report,” Junghan says brightly. He opens his backpack and puts out something; an iPod and earphones. He hands it to Jisoo who accepts it confusedly.

“Listen to this while you waiting for me. I don’t know about your music preference, but I’m confident I have good taste. Tell me if we have more things in common.”

“ _More_?”

“Well, you liked Mission Impossible too, didn’t you?”

Jisoo nods, beaming. “True,” he answers. “I’ll listen to this. Good luck with your report.”

In fact, Junghan has a lot of surprises. First, he’s _so beautiful_. It’s a shocking fact, seeing how Jisoo almost thought he wasn’t real (and Seungcheol said so, after he called Jisoo stupid). Second, he doesn’t watch sappy romance movies. Well, Jisoo doesn’t watch them too, so it’s less shocking, but Jisoo still spontaneously relates Junghan with feminist things like flower and sappy movies—ah, Junghan also doesn’t like flower. Third, his music taste is unique. The first song on his playlist was a French song, and the next five songs were indie songs. The next song was Song Minho’s _Fear_ , a song Jisoo doesn’t think someone like Junghan would have on his iPod.

Junghan has gone to submit his report since ten minutes ago, and Jisoo spent the time gaping when Epik High’s and Beenzino’s songs filled his ear after _Fear_ , followed by Urban Zakapa’s.

Junghan taps Jisoo’s shoulder from behind, smiling. He isn’t wearing his glasses anymore, but doesn’t look less fascinating. “Okay, I’m done. Doyoon did tell you I was going to book store today, didn’t he?”

Jisoo nods, pulling out the earphone. “He did. Should we go now?”

“Okay!” Junghan packs his backpack and tilts his head at Jisoo, “You look really surprised. Did you find something on my iPod?”

“Actually, I found a lot,” Jisoo laughs. “Let’s talk it out after we got something to drink. Avocado float, maybe?”

“Sure, I’ll take mango, then. Are you paying?”

“Yep,” Jisoo nods simply, “can’t be the other way.”

 

 

 

 

 

Being with Junghan for longer today has given Jisoo new information about the pretty boy; he’s a smart boy with wide knowledge who also knows how to have fun. Studying as a med student doesn’t make him isolated from the world like how people usually see them, Junghan is the proof that they’re absolutely wrong.

“We do hangouts, clubs and parties, just like everyone else. Our schedule is a bit different with most students so we only able to attend big events where everyone was there, it’s understandable if they didn’t remember seeing us. Some of my friends threw weekend party at their houses, but mostly for med students only, since we know each other’s schedule.”

“Doyoon often called us to join those parties, but we never made one. As you said, most of them were for med students only and two strangers in the house would look suspicious enough.” Jisoo laughs, recalling how Seungcheol was panicking when Doyoon called him after a party he said he’d attend, and sounded so drunk it was a magic he could still remember Seungcheol’s number. Seungcheol wanted to pick him up, but he’s not sure how to present himself in front of Doyoon’s friends—they’re doctors to be, and that reason was convincing enough—so he just waited, worried, until Doyoon called him again in the morning after he was sober.

Junghan chuckles at that. “You shouldn’t think like that, just tell them you know Doyoon, and you’ll be fine. Doyoon is, the queen of sass in our campus and no one dares to mess with him.”

“For _that_ reason, I and Seungcheol would never appear in any parties you guys are on.”

Junghan laughs now, his voice is loud and clear and Jisoo wants to hear them every day for the rest of his life. “Okay, okay, I understand. I’ll think of a party that would be harmless for both of you, so we can have fun without you and Seungcheol feeling pressured.”

“Why are guys so persistent on bringing us in?” Jisoo raises a brow, can’t help but smirk in amusement. “I told you, Seungcheol has this very weird habit when he’s drunk. I don’t know about Doyoon, but I’m afraid Doyoon would leave him right away after he found out.”

“Really?” Junghan looks interested, “What is it?”

“He will strip his clothes off and walk around naked.”

Junghan covers his mouth as he laughs, “Funny. Doyoon used to do that too in our second year, whenever he was stressed out and drank too much. Someone recorded it and Doyoon was really ashamed, and he had to pay a big price to get rid of that mortifying footage.”

Jisoo chokes on his drink, “God, they’re so embarrassing. No wonder they like each other.”

“Okay, stop talking about Doyoon and Seungcheol. You owe me an explanation earlier.”

“Me?” Jisoo frowns, but then remembers the thing he said to Doyoon. “Oh, that. I was surprised at your music taste, to be honest. I don’t think you’re that type who listens to indie and hip hop, and even foreign music, but I admit I was really impressed.”

“What makes you think I’m not a type who listens to indie and hip hop?” asks Junghan, a little smile playing on his lips.

Jisoo shrugs, “Your face?” he says.

“Ah, so my face is a type who listens to… what, boy group songs?”

Jisoo laughs softly. “I don’t know how to put this, but you’re just so, _pretty_ , and I can’t help but think you’re more on the soft and gentle side. I know music preference doesn’t have anything to do with your appearance, but it’s easier to guess, right?”

“Oh, I am _so_ soft and gentle,” Junghan declares with confident, “I listen to hip hop when I need to keep myself sane at 2 in the morning when I’m working on my lab work report. I listen to indie when I need to keep myself sane for the rest of the day, but I’m still so soft and gentle.”

“Okay, okay, I added those points about you on my list. Anything else you want me to underline?”

Junghan shakes his head, laughing. “I want to know more about you,” he quietly says. It’s more like a request, not demanding, and Jisoo isn’t really sure what should he tell Junghan about himself—but he can’t find himself rejecting it either.

“I don’t have many interesting stories,” Jisoo tells him. “I’m studying criminology, on my third year now. My childhood aspiration was to be a detective and when I was in high school I decided I wanted to be a psychiatrist, but seemed like I wasn’t qualified enough to be a med student. I still wanted to work on this field, so I chose this major to be a criminal expert.”

Junghan props his chin with his hand. “This is interesting, how could you say you didn’t have interesting stories?” he brushes a strain of hair on his face, still looking at Jisoo. “Why didn’t you try again the next year?”

“I was planned to, if criminology wasn’t meeting my expectation. But this major has more than what I could’ve imagined before, and I decided to stay. The other reason, though this one’s less educational, is because I and Seungcheol could form a team. He’s studying psychology, and we kind of need each other on the field.”

“Oh, that’s cute,” Junghan chuckles. “How long have you two been friends?”

“I didn’t remember. Probably fifteen, or sixteen years? We’ve been friends for too long that now we feel more like brothers than friends.”

Junghan sighs dreamily, his bright eyes wander. “I wish I had a friend, or better, a group of friends like that. The closest and longest friend I ever had was Doyoon who was my roommate in the dorm, and I kind of afraid he’d forget about me because now 85% of our conversation would be about Seungcheol, and it’s endearingly frustrating. Get my point? As much as it looks endearing, it’s still frustrating.”

“You’re an easy going person and everyone liked you, Doyoon said to me. It must’ve been easy for you to have friends.”

“I kept transferring schools to follow my dad’s work, so I didn’t really have a close friend. It was better from my side, I didn’t want to get hurt with a separation. I’m not fond with goodbyes, anyway. I stayed at dorm on my first year on university and that was how I met Doyoon.”

“You should try to hang out with me, Seungcheol and Doyoon next time,” Jisoo says. “You won’t regret it. You do know the amount of sass Doyoon has, with the help of Seungcheol’s sweet talking ability and my brilliant ideas, we could have anything.”

Junghan smiles, “Is that in invitation?”

Jisoo nods. “Yes, it’s an invitation.”

 

 

 

 

 

Junghan bought a lot of books that day, Jisoo can’t imagine if he had to bring so many things with him alone if Jisoo didn’t come here. They are mostly dentistry text books, and some general medical text books.

“Are you going to open a library?” Jisoo asks playfully, “Don’t tell me you bought this for yourself and you’re going to read them all one by one starting tonight.”

“Of course not, silly,” Junghan laughs. “These are for the library. We need an upgrade for our text books because they had released the latest edition, and we can’t read old books forever. A lot of changes had made, and the younger students have to learn from the most updated theories.”

“Doyoon said you’re a TA, not a librarian’s assistant.”

Junghan laughs again. “Well, let’s say this is part of my duty. It’s not a difficult task, and I got a big help from a certain someone so it’s really okay with me.” Junghan glances at his watch, “I still have plenty of time. Do you have a place you want to go while we’re still here?”

Jisoo thinks for a while, and later he says, “I want to show you something. Let’s go.”

 

Jisoo and Junghan are now in the CD store, and Jisoo pulls the other’s arm to follow him to indie music section. Jisoo scans the shelves quickly and points to a row, Junghan’s eyes following the direction of his finger. 

“You listen to indie music, too?” Junghan looks surprised, but he’s smiling wide. “Sentimental Scenery, I’ve heard about him before. Is he your favorite?”

Jisoo nods, “One of my lifetime favorites. I didn’t find his song on your iPod, and I thought it wouldn’t hurt to show you some of his music. He’s brilliant.” He hands Junghan a headphone, pressing the play button on the small screen. “This one is called _The Promise_. His music sounds a bit like Vanilla Acoustic, but much softer. Try it.”

Jisoo helps the pretty boy puts on the headphone on his ear, waiting for his response. Junghan closes his eyes when the music starts playing, enjoying every bit of it. Jisoo wonders if Junghan would look as peaceful as he is now when he asleep, if he could see him with this face again, because once is never enough. Not when he’s dealing with an angelic creature like Junghan.

Junghan opens his eyes and smiles at Jisoo, his eyes sparkling. “I really love this. Do you have more of him? I need to check him out as soon as possible.”

“I have lot of his songs on my phone,” Jisoo waves his phone in front of Junghan’s face. “See, I’d thought you would love Sentimental Scenery. Most of the songs in your iPod were my favorite, too. Seungcheol doesn’t listen to indie music so I was admiring them alone all this time.”

“I’m happy to know more people with same music taste with me. We should do a review sometimes, like what they did on television. Don’t have to be a pro to know what music is worth listening, right?”

“Agree,” Jisoo nods vigorously. “Are you going back to the campus with these books?”

“No, I have to go to the clinic, today is my shift. If you have somewhere to go, it’s okay. I can go there by myself—”

“Hey, I can’t do that. Doyoon would kill me for being rude to his friend. Come on, I’ll help you with them.” Jisoo takes the heavy load from Junghan’s hand. “Let’s go, Junghan.”

Junghan nods, smiling. “Let’s go, Jisoo.”

 

 

 

 

 

Junghan’s professor—Jisoo’s dentist—almost chokes on his drink when he sees his assistant coming with a boy he knows too well (after embarrassing himself twice on his clinic). He raises a brow in full suspicion at Jisoo, when Junghan excuses himself to change his clothes. 

“What are you doing here?” he asks, eyeing Jisoo from head to toe. Is this person Junghan’s father? Jisoo feels like he is That Guy Your Father Hates who has gone without permission to ask the daughter for a date.

“Helping Junghan with these books,” Jisoo answers. “Hello, doctor, nice to see you.”

“Have you solved your hatred toward dentists, now that you’re dating my assistant? Junghan is one of my best students, if you dare ruin his grades after going out with you, I’ll tear off all those teeth from your mouth.”

Jisoo covers his mouth with both hands and his eyes widen immediately, terrified. He hears a soft laugh from the doctor’s back, knowing that Junghan is there—he has changed his clothes and wears his doctor gown. Another embarrassing situation, Jisoo blames his unlucky life and this annoying doctor.

“Professor, we’re not dating. And please stop scaring him, he’s not five.”

“He’s not five and he _is_ scared of my jokes, isn’t that funny?” the dentist laughs out loud, “Get ready, Junghan. We’re accepting pre-surgery checking today, and the surgery is scheduled for tomorrow morning. He’s my patient so you’ll be in the OR assisting me.”

“Yes, Professor. I’ll send my friend off first, may I?”

“Your boyfriend, sure, sure. Don’t make a scandal in front of my clinic, or both of you are dead. Understand?”

Junghan laughs quietly after his professor is gone behind the door. Jisoo stares at his direction in horror, even after the person he scares the most is not there anymore.

“Your professor, god, what score did you get for his course?”

A small smile plays on Junghan lips, “A+, that’s why he chose me as his assistant for this semester. Why?”

Jisoo rolls his eyes. “You must be a genius.”

Junghan chuckles, “Thank you. He’s not as bad as you think, but he really likes to pick on people. Not to mention he holds the card of your big secret, and he knows you don’t want the story to spread. He still tells us the story after turning on anonymous mode, anyways. But don’t worry, I’ll stop him from doing it from now on.”

“Thank you, Junghan, guardian angel, my life’s savior,” Jisoo puts his hand together in front of his chest. “Oh, how about the books? I mean, this is a dentist clinic, and isn’t it weird to see text books everywhere? I could bring them to your campus and Doyoon can take it, I’m pretty sure his date with Seungcheol has ended by now.”

“Ah, you don’t have to do that. I’d called my juniors and they would come to take it, but really, thank you so much. I don’t know what would happen if you didn’t help me today.”

“It’s… nothing,” Jisoo scratches his neck shyly. “I’ll be going first, see you later.”

Junghan hums, nodding his head. “Yup, see you in three days.”

Wait, what? “Three days?” Jisoo repeats, “Do we have a plan in three days?”

“You don’t remember?” Junghan frowns, “Or, you must be forgetting it. After your last visit, my professor told you to come again a week after to check on the patch. You’re supposed to come in three days, four o’clock.”

“Is it Doyoon or you who’ll assist him on the day?” Jisoo blurts out without thinking, and he regrets it right away.

Junghan tries hard to suppress his smile, but Jisoo can still see it, clearly. “It will be on my shift.”

Maybe he’s not really regretting it. Jisoo forces out a smile, “I promise I won’t slap you again, or do anything bad in general. Mark my words.”

The smile hasn’t disappeared from Junghan’s lips as he nods and say, “I’m looking forward at your appointment in three days!”

 

 

 

 

 

Seungcheol can’t stop laughing at Jisoo when he meets Jisoo later, and Jisoo tells him about his dentist appointment in three days. “That’s it. That would happen when you try to seduce a dentist assistant.”

“I’m not seducing him,” Jisoo rumbles lowly. “I’m just… well, trying to get closer.”

“That’s the same thing!” Seungcheol snickers again. “You really like him, huh? Junghan? I don’t know you have a thing for pretty boys.”

“Ask yourself that about Doyoon,” says Jisoo, and he laughs when Seungcheol loops an arm around his shoulder, throwing himself beside Jisoo on Jisoo’s bed.

“I thought you’d never fall in love,” Seungcheol whispers dramatically. “I was serious when I told you I was going to put your CV on dating sites to get you a blind date or something. Like you said, with this look, you’d make girls crying on your feet to be your girlfriend. And suddenly Junghan happened and bam! I don’t have to risk my life being killed with your own hands.”

Jisoo hits his best friend’s head in annoyance, “Thank you very much for your attention. But really, dating sites? Do you think I’m _that_ desperate?”

Seungcheol grins, “Let’s not talk about it again, now that I don’t have to do it for your sake. You should be thankful, I’m doing this because I love you so much and I want you to get married quickly so I, as your best friend and elder brother, can date someone at ease.”

“At the end, I found someone without your help. You were even disappointed when you saw Junghan instead of Doyoon that day, weren’t you?”

“As if you won’t be disappointed when you see Doyoon but you wanted to see Junghan.”

“I won’t, Doyoonie is my friend.”

Seungcheol glares at him. Jisoo guffaws. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. I’m really happy for both of you, you know that, right? I’ve never seen you in love with someone as bad as you are with Doyoon, so I know you’re not just playing. Besides, you’re already too old for the game.”

“I know,” Seungcheol’s gaze is softer now. “And I’m happy for you too.” Jisoo knows his words are sincere, because no matter how much as an asshole Seungcheol is, he’s still Jisoo’s best best friend.

“Would it bother you? Your best friend isn’t as straight as you thought he would.”

Seungcheol raises a brow, “When did sexual orientation ever bother me? I did think you’re straight, but it’s not that I’d stop being your friend because now I know you’re gay. If it would make you feel better, I am _also_ gay. And finding out that my best friend is no straighter than me makes me feel happy, not bothered.”

Jisoo laughs; his best friend is crazy.

“How many years left for us to be best friends? I don’t think I can stand you any longer.”

“Oh, we still have the rest of our lives, Hong Jisoo. It’s still a long, long way to go.”

 

 

 

 

 

Jisoo’s dentist looks extremely amused seeing Jisoo again three days later. He winks at Junghan, who’s still busy writing patient’s record at the administration table, and Jisoo swears Junghan blushes when the doctor says something about _seeing your boyfriend again_. Junghan gives him a small smile when he gets up from his chair with Jisoo’s record on his hand, calling his name.

Everything is so far so good, and Jisoo thinks his fear against dentists must be reduced a bit or something after he met Junghan, because this time isn’t as horror as the last time. And no slapping Junghan’s face or any remarkable humiliating incident happened—mostly because the doctor tells him to stay away as he works so Jisoo has no chance to hurt his assistant again.

But then, Jisoo feels like déjà vu when the doctor pulls out a spinning and buzzing thing and is about to shove it to his mouth, and he starts panicking—

Until he feels a gentle touch on his hand that he knows it’s not coming from the doctor’s hands. Jisoo shifts his eyes, full of hope, and god seems to love him a lot because it’s really Junghan on his side, holding his hand. Uh, it does specifically be blocking his movement so the doctor can continue his work without having to glare at Jisoo and tell him to stop moving on his seat, followed by some death threats.

The examination finished after what feels like forever for Jisoo. He almost literally dies partly because Junghan held his hand through the process, and partly because he couldn’t move even one inch when the doctor did _a lot of things_ to his mouth and Jisoo feels his mouth is no longer a virgin after all the gloved-finger pokes and cold, hard metal tools touching everywhere inside his mouth.

He sums up that his massive fear on dentists wouldn’t change even with Junghan.

At the brighter side, Junghan seems to be closer with him. And the way his dentist won’t shut up calling them boyfriends is the solid evidence. _Don’t get your hope too high_ , Doyoon has said. Junghan is nice to everyone. But Jisoo already likes him _this_ much, is it wrong to… expect something?

Junghan still laughs at what his Professor said when he sends Jisoo off later. “Now after I can stop him revealing your dark past, I can’t stop him from calling us boyfriends. I’ll think of a new method.”

“It’s okay, I’m happy he has a distraction that will stop reminding him about the incident.”

Junghan shakes his head, chuckling softly. “He’ll get the wrong idea if I don’t stop him soon enough. I’m not into boys that much to have a boyfriend, and I’ll be on trouble if he reveals this to everyone in his class.”

Jisoo stops smiling.

His heart breaks.

“So am I wrong,” he sings gloomily to himself, “for thinking that we could be something for real?”

 

 

 

 

 

Jisoo is heartbroken and now Seungcheol and Doyoon can only watch him sympathetically because Jisoo refuses to talk after he blurted out the _“Junghan is straight!”_ part. Even Doyoon, his friends for years is shocked hearing this fact.

“Junghan has never talked about his sexual orientation to me, I mean, in explicit way. He knew I’m gay from the first day we met, he asked me and I answered. He wasn’t so open about his sexual orientation but I thought he had no problem; I’m obviously not straight and everyone is aware about that, yet he’s still my closest friend until today.”

“Well, it does not tell whether he’s straight or not,” Seungcheol sighs. “What should we do now? Jisoo is already so heartbroken and it will take forever for him to heal, or to see Junghan again, or to live normally.”

“I can ask him about it but… I’m not sure how. And if I did ask him, then Junghan would know about Jisoo’s crush on him? Will that be okay?” Doyoon asks.

“Let him know, it doesn’t matter anymore. It’s not like he’d suddenly change his mind and like me back.”

Seungcheol and Doyoon grimaces at that. “Go talk to him,” Seungcheol whispers to the boy next to him. “I’ll call you again later, okay?”

Doyoon nods, leaning in to press a kiss on the corner of Seungcheol’s mouth. “Bye. Bye, Jisoo, don’t get too stressed out because of this. Maybe Junghan was suddenly out of his mind when he said that.”

Jisoo looks up and nods, only to bury his face between his knees again. Seungcheol and Doyoon sigh in unison.

“Get home safely, I love you.”

“Love you too. I’ll text you when I arrived.”

Seungcheol takes a seat beside Jisoo, copying his position. Jisoo slowly looks up when Seungcheol pats his back.

“I heard those _I love yous_ and I saw Doyoonie kissed you. Are you two… a thing, now?”

Seungcheol nods, his face hesitating. “I wanted to tell you about us after you got back from the dentist. But you were coming home at this state, and I don’t want to make you feel worse. I’m sorry, dude.”

Jisoo hums. “Hey, that’s fine. Congrats, buddy, happy to know your crush likes you back.” He sighs, “Thank you for still putting me above anything, Seungcheol. I’m sorry I ruined your happy plan.”

Seungcheol throws an arm around Jisoo to pull him closer, hugging him close. Jisoo shifts and leans his head on Seungcheol’s broad shoulder, breathing on his neck. Jisoo doesn’t know how is he supposed to feel now: does he feel betrayed? But no one betrays him. Does he feel angry? Yes, but for what? It’s not that it’s Junghan’s fault for not liking guys. Does he feel sad? Well, yes, obviously.

Seungcheol hugs him tighter and for the first time in years, Jisoo cries on his best friend’s shoulder.

 

 

 

 

 

It’s been a week since Junghan’s unofficial rejection and it means it has been a week since Jisoo started being a lifeless body. Doyoon and Seungcheol did everything they could to cheer him up, but it didn’t change anything.

“Have you asked him about Jisoo?” Seungcheol asks Doyoon when the three boys meet up to have lunch at a restaurant together (change the environment to make Jisoo feels better, Seungcheol has said, but Jisoo knows Seungcheol just wanted to take Doyoon for a lunch date but he lets Jisoo tag along since he’d just stay silent and not speaking as much as usual.).

“I did,” Doyoon nods. “He said he didn’t like boys that much to have a boyfriend. And he felt sorry for you, but didn’t say much further. God, I’ve never thought having a friend like Junghan would frustrate me like this.”

“He didn’t have anything to say, anyway. He’d probably see me in disgust if we meet again.” Jisoo stabs the spaghetti on his plate hard enough to make Doyoon and Seungcheol flinch on their seats.

“Uh, but I don’t think it would be the case? I have been friends with him for years, and he fully acknowledged that I’m… not straight.”

Jisoo shrugs, “Maybe because he knew you wouldn’t feel anything more at him and you two are comfortable enough as friends. Seungcheol saw him a lot too, right? And he knew how much you like Seungcheol, and vice versa, so he didn’t have a reason to hate you or feel disgusted at you.”

“Hey, Jisoo,” Seungcheol speaks up seeing his boyfriend’s hurt expression at Jisoo’s words. “Okay, let’s say Junghan is straight and he doesn’t like boys. Does it make him a homophobic? And if it’s true, Junghan doesn’t hate Doyoon because he has me, don’t you think it’s too much? Junghan is a good person, you did say that yourself. And he has been a good friend for Doyoon for too long to act like that behind his back.”

“I don’t know, I just assume it,” says Jisoo, twirling the pasta with his fork. “Okay, sorry, just act like I didn’t say anything. Sorry I disturbed your date.”

Seungcheol and Doyoon exchange glances, sighing.

“Let’s talk about other things, then. So you’re going to a camp with your friends this week?”

“Yes, for charity. It’s our major’s annual event, giving free checkups for village residents and some sort of education about mouth hygiene. Do you want to come along? It’s going to be fun, those old people are really good at us.”

“Wow, but we’re not a dentist? What are we going to do there?”

“Helping us as volunteer? We received a lot of volunteer applications but if you and Jisoo wanted to join, I’ll save two spots for you.”

Seungcheol grins, “It seems fun. Dude, let’s join it! Getting closer with people, you may get some inspiration to write your report. Didn’t the professor said farther better? It’s too easy to write an example of a criminal case around the city, and I bet everyone in your class has done that.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I’ll go if Seungcheol go, thank you for asking, Doyoonie.”

“No problem!” Doyoon replies cheerfully. “We’re going in Saturday and come back in Tuesday. Prepare your things! We’ll gather at the hall of Dentistry at six o’clock, no toleration. We’ll go together so don’t worry about getting lost while looking for the place!”

“Dude,” Jisoo whispers at Seungcheol minutes later. “He said it’s their major’s annual event. Doesn’t that mean Junghan would also be there?”

 “Yes, of course. Don’t worry, Junghan is really pretty but if he hurts my best friend more than this, I’m more than ready to break his nose. Just have fun, Jisoo, have fun! I’ll ask Doyoon to put you as far as possible from Junghan during our trip. Easy, man. I can guarantee your heart’s safety.”

Jisoo frowns, but he nods anyway. “I think that’s too much, but thanks, dude.”

 

 

 

 

 

Jisoo thought the trip would be some kind of stress reliever for him, but the fact is: his level of stress increasing right when they are about to leave. They are going with a bus, Jisoo sits alone because the number of participants is odd and leaving everyone with a seatmate but him. No, it’s not a problem. Jisoo only knows less than five people here and sitting alone is so much better than having a conversation with a stranger about things he won’t understand.

But someone suddenly gets in to the bus and stands in front of Jisoo, offering him a small smile. A boy with long hair, whose appearance takes Jisoo’s breathe right away. It’s Junghan.

“Is this seat taken?” Junghan asks politely. Jisoo can’t lie—oh he wishes he could—so he only shakes his head, awkwardly looking outside the window when Junghan moves up his stuffs and sits beside him, hugging a large backpack.

“Seems like you’re not happy to see me,” Junghan says, smiling. Jisoo gulps, he would be very happy, if only three days ago didn’t happen.

“No, I mean- no, I’m happy. Uh, I just- sorry, but can we not talk about what Doyoon has asked you a couple days ago? Something about me?”

Junghan frowns, recalling his memory. He lets out a soft ‘aah’ and nods without asking more. “I’m sorry I make you feel uncomfortable,” he says quietly. “And if I did hurt you in any way, I really am sorry.”

“I said…” Jisoo clenches his fist on his thigh, “Let’s not talk about it.”

He spends the entire trip in silent.

 

 

 

 

 

“This is the room arrangement and volunteer’s work schedule, you can start tomorrow morning. Being late is not recommended, so watch your time,” Doyoon hands Seungcheol and Jisoo a paper. “I’m sorry about earlier, Jisoo. I didn’t know Junghan would be in our bus and he had to sit next to you.”

Jisoo smiles at Doyoon, assuring him. “Hey, that’s really okay. We just… sat, and nothing happened. Besides, I _still_ like him. Really, you can’t just stop liking someone overnight even after they indirectly said they won’t like you back.”

“Ouch, that hurts.” Seungcheol comments, “Don’t worry, baby. I’ll stick by his side until the trip is over, and I’ll make sure he gets no more despair and be a very happy man when we’re back to Seoul.”

“Call me if you need something, okay? I and Junghan will be busy with our own schedule, but that doesn’t mean we can’t have fun at night.” Doyoon stands on tiptoe to kiss Seungcheol’s cheek. “See you later, baby.”

“Aw, I love it when you call me that. Do that more often.”

Doyoon chuckles and jabs Seungcheol’s rib playfully. He leaves to join his dentist troop, where they share the job shift for the next days. Jisoo can see Junghan there, standing gorgeous so effortlessly. Junghan notices his stare and he turns his head to meet Jisoo’s eyes. Those pretty eyes look back at Jisoo, those bright and brown eyes. Jisoo shakes his head and quickly looks away.

“Come on, Dude. Let’s get to our room and change. They’re going to give us a brief meeting in twenty minutes.”

“Meeting?”

“Yep, some procedures or such, Doyoon told me on the way here. For volunteers, so we know what kind of work we’ll do and who are we working with.”

“Oh, right. Okay. Let’s go.”

Jisoo sighs, following Seungcheol’s footsteps and doesn’t look back.

Junghan is still staring at his back, even after Jisoo is not visible on his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

They hold a warm welcome party later that night. The party is different with what Jisoo, Doyoon and Seungcheol usually attend in the crowded and busy city like Seoul, the party here is more like a big family reunion. Everyone seems comfortable with each other, even for them who just met for the first time here. There are music and food, even bonfire. It’s perfect, and Jisoo thinks he can forget about his stupid problem for a while.

“Drink, gentlemen?” Doyoon chirps in and shoves two glasses of beer to Seungcheol and Jisoo’s hands. “We got work tomorrow, don’t get yourself drunk.”

“Honestly, what is your purpose on bringing us beer if we can’t get drunk?” Jisoo laughs, accepting the glass gladly.

“It’s more of self-reminder, Jisoo. _I_ can’t get drunk because I have morning shift tomorrow. They don’t give volunteers much work for the first day, so just do whatever you want. Oh, your prime job is to help us serving lunch and dinner, just make sure you’re in the kitchen near those times.”

Jisoo chugs his first glass before Doyoon finishes speaking, and the other boy looks amused at Jisoo’s achievement.

“God, you’re so eager,” Doyoon laughs, “wait here, I’ll give you some more. One isn’t enough, is it?”

“Yes, yes, please. If you see the beer is on a jerry can instead of glasses, just give me that.”

“Jisoo,” Seungcheol warns him, “You’re not getting drunk tonight. Not when we’re in the middle of nowhere and I don’t know where to get you seaweed soup for your nasty hangover.”

“It won’t be that bad,” Jisoo waves his hand dismissively. “And I don’t always in need of seaweed soup every time I drank, Seungcheol. _Please_.”

Seungcheol turns to talk to his boyfriend, “Please don’t get him drunk. You don’t know what kind of trouble I would face as his roommate here, and as his friends for his whole life. I know Jisoo better than himself.”

“Don’t listen to him, Doyoonie,” Jisoo says. “Seungcheol just acts cool so you won’t know his weird habit when he’s drunk.”

Doyoon raises a brow, “But maybe Seungcheol is right, Jisoo. I don’t want you to get into trouble here. It will be difficult for both of you.”

“Oh come on, guys. Don’t be such a nerd.” Jisoo gets up and scrunches his nose at his friends. “Fine, if you’re not getting it for me, I’ll get it by myself. See you tomorrow, don’t make out at public and don’t have sex in my bed. Bye.”

Seungcheol and Doyoon gawk at him, speechless.

 

 

 

 

 

Jisoo’s vision is hazy and everything is blurry.

How many glasses has he drunk? He couldn’t remember. His head is heavy, feels like a huge hammer is thumping on the back of his head. His back is hurting after too long bending on the table, and he can’t tell what time is it anymore.

Shit, he’s drunk—so much drunk until he’s absolutely disoriented and can’t get back to his room by himself. And where’s that Choi Goddamn Seungcheol when he needs him the most?

“Jisoo?” he hears a voice, and a gentle shake on his shoulder. Ah, _there he is_.

“Seungcheol, my friend,” Jisoo slurs, feeling an arm holding him up and he’s not hesitant to let his body fall into the arm’s owner. “Please take me home. I feel like I’m going to die here.”

Jisoo closes his eyes and feeling himself being dragged and he’s suddenly so sleepy when the cold of night wind smacks his face.

 

Jisoo falls asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

Junghan doesn’t expect to see Jisoo like this. Everyone has left after the party is wrapped out and people are getting ready for an excited day tomorrow. He was just checking if someone left their belonging here, and he would give them back tomorrow when he saw Jisoo half-dead with his head on the table, only god knows how much has he drunk. 

Junghan looks around, Doyoon and Seungcheol aren’t there. Junghan knows Doyoon doesn’t drink if he has morning shift on the next day, he doesn’t know about Seungcheol but judging from the situation, Jisoo must be drinking alone. He walks closer to see if Jisoo’s still alive, trying to shake his shoulder lightly.

No response. Junghan sighs, he can’t leave Jisoo here with this condition, but dragging him out of here is another challenge for him. And it’s so late, Junghan can’t wait for Seungcheol or Doyoon to answer his call and drag Jisoo out by themselves.

So, he decided to challenge himself. He calls Jisoo’s name again and again, louder each time, until Jisoo’s body stirs a bit. His eyes are still closed tight, but he notices another party’s presence.

“Jisoo,” Junghan tries again. Junghan loops an arm around Jisoo’s body with another arm supporting him when he hauls the bigger body up, but suddenly Jisoo shifts and drops his weight completely on Junghan’s arms.

“Seungcheol, my friend,” Jisoo _finally_ opens his mouth, his voice raspy and heavy with alcohol. “Please take me home. I feel like I’m going to die here.”

Junghan sighs, pulling Jisoo closer to him with more effort—it works, eventually, and literally drags him out of there to get some fresh air. Junghan sends a text to Doyoon that he’d come late, so the latter doesn’t have to wait for him.

The university chooses beach instead of mountain range for this year’s event, and Junghan feels thankful of that. The wind is cold but it’s weirdly contented for one in the morning, leaving Junghan with a hot drunk mess who’s now sleeping soundly on his lap. Junghan decided to wait until Jisoo is a little bit sober to bring him back to his beach house, but if Jisoo can’t get sober until four, Junghan would call Seungcheol for help. And the decision is final.

Junghan can’t help but recalling Doyoon’s words when he asked him about Jisoo; when Doyoon half snarled at him, telling him he had hurt Jisoo with his words. Junghan didn’t get it at first, but then Doyoon spilled everything at him, yelling furiously. About Jisoo’s obvious crush at him, and Junghan said he didn’t like boys, and how much it hurt Jisoo.

 

_“But that is the truth, do you want me to lie to him?”_

_“At least save your words until you think it’s safe for you to tell him that you’re not gay! I didn’t think you’re like me just because you never insulted me for my sexual orientation, but I didn’t think you would hurt someone who has a deep feeling for you because our Professor joked about you being boyfriends!”_

_Junghan blinks. “I didn’t mean… to hurt him like that—”_

_“Seungcheol would kill you if you meant it,” Doyoon growls. “Junghan, answer me. Is it wrong for gay people to love someone with same sex? Let’s say that someone they love is not gay like them. Is it wrong to have a feeling towards them? Do you think we can stop what coming to us without a warning? Do you think it’s_ fair _if we have to stop loving because our feeling isn’t mutual?”_

 

Junghan shakes his head, looking down at Jisoo at his lap. It’s true, he didn’t want his Professor to get the wrong idea about his sexual identity and orientation—he’s being called pretty for countless times already and he’s fine with that, but he feels weird when they start questioning him whether he likes girls or boys. He could just answer it boldly in the past, but it’s different when Jisoo starts orbiting around his life. 

He might have a feeling for Jisoo, too, but he doesn’t know in what context. And he doesn’t know how to figure that out, now that everything is weird on both him and Jisoo. He doesn’t think he can talk with Doyoon—this is a sensitive topic and Doyoon can explode in anger anytime, so it’s too risky.

Jisoo shifts on his sleep, mumbling something incoherent. Junghan smiles and brushes the hair on his forehead. Jisoo is such a good person with charming personality. Junghan wonders how many people had knelt in front of him to have him for themselves. This gorgeous human being is having a huge crush for Junghan, but he has stupidly hurt him with his words.

“Seungcheol,” he hears Jisoo sobs, eyes still closed. Jisoo is still very much drunk. “I really like Junghan. You know that too, right?”

Junghan straightens his back. Jisoo talks clearly despite being semi-unconscious, and it’s a rare ability, to say honestly. “I still can’t stop liking him even after I know he doesn’t like boys. He has rejected me, but the feeling just doesn’t stop. I saw him and I wanted to talk to him, but I’m afraid he’d think badly about me. What should I do?”

Junghan exhales deeply, Jisoo is pouring his heart out at someone who he thinks is Seungcheol, and Junghan isn’t sure is it better or worse to be in Seungcheol’s place hearing all of this.

“Seungcheol,” Jisoo sobs again, “is it normal to like someone so much, you feel it hurts?”

Junghan closes his eyes, an invisible pang jabs harshly on his chest.

“I’m sorry, Jisoo, I really am,” Junghan whispers, pulling Jisoo’s body up and supports him with both arms. He walks to the beach house where Seungcheol and Jisoo stayed, greeted with a surprised (and sleepy) Seungcheol but Junghan doesn’t have enough time to explain everything.

 

 

 

 

 

Jisoo opens his eyes when he feels his stomach churns displeasingly and he feels the surge of throwing up. He kicks the sheet and runs to the bathroom, emptying his stomach in the toilet and sits on the floor, head spinning, every inch of his body hurts. Hangover never been this bad, Jisoo swears he won’t touch alcohol again until at least, next month.

He’s alone in the house, Seungcheol is nowhere to be seen. He’s probably up early and goes somewhere with Doyoon—the way that couple using up the moment is a little bit too much, and Jisoo is really going to sue Seungcheol for leaving him when he really needs someone to ease his hangover.

Jisoo crawls back to the bed with the energy remains on his body, attempting to hug his pillow when he feels something under his fingertip. Jisoo lifts up his pillow to see a piece of paper under the pillow he used to sleep last night. A series of numbers, and a neat handwritten of _Call me when you woke up, I’m worried. –Junghan._

Okay, this starts to get weird. First, how and when did Junghan leave him his number under his pillow? Second, _why_ would Junghan leave him his number? Still clouded with confusion and alternated consciousness, Jisoo reaches for his phone and calls the number.

_“Hello, Yoon Junghan here.”_

“Uh, yes, hello, Junghan.”

 _“Yes, who is this?”_ A pause, _“Jisoo, is that you?”_

Jisoo finds himself laughing at the sudden change of Junghan’s voice. “Yes, it’s me. I call you because you asked me to, in that paper, remember? Now I wake up, thanks for worrying.”

 _“I actually don’t expect you would do that, but I’m glad you did,”_ Jisoo can practically hear Junghan’s smile on the other line. _“Are you sober enough to walk here and get your breakfast? It’s okay if you can’t, I’ll go.”_

“I don’t know, maybe later. I won’t be able to eat anything after a hangover before I eat—”

_“Seaweed soup? Yes, I know. That’s why I made them especially for you. Don’t go anywhere, I’ll be right there in five minutes.”_

Junghan hangs up the phone and Jisoo smiles, a little too wide, placing his phone on the nightstand and curling himself under the blanket.

 

Junghan arrives with a paper bag full of food containers. He arranges the table for Jisoo, carefully pulling out everything he brought for him.

“How did you know I eat seaweed soup after a hangover?” Jisoo asks curiously, his mouth nearly drooling at the sight of delicious foods right before his eyes. “Wait, let me guess. Seungcheol?”

Junghan nods, laughing. “Your friend is an important informant,” he tells him. “We’re around the sea now, so it’s easy to get you seaweed soup. You were drunk and barely able to open your eyes, so I dragged you here because it was too late to wake someone to help me. Sorry if you feel, uh, uncomfortable with me doing that.”

Jisoo raises a brow, “Another embarrassing incident, was it?”

Junghan shakes his head. “Nothing happened, don’t worry. Seungcheol was still up when I got you here, and he finished everything for you. You should thank him too, he’s a good friend.”

Jisoo nods, “No worries. Seungcheol knows me better than anyone, I’d be offended if he didn’t take care of me when I wasn’t even awake. Talking about the devil, where’s he? I didn’t see him when I woke up.”

“He’s helping Doyoon with the work around the village. The volunteers are helping there, but you don’t have to go if you’re still feeling unwell. You can join the afternoon work, helping the dentists with free checkup. I’ll show you the place if you agree to go.”

Helping the dentists _means_ Jisoo has to see Junghan again, longer this time. In his doctor gown, holding the metal tools just like how professionals do. He’s more than happy, that hurt kind of happy. He hates being all melancholic with his own feeling, but he guesses love can really turn people dumb. And hurt.

“Yes, I’ll help. Just give me a moment to take a quick shower and change.”

“Oh, no rush, we still have plenty of time. Finish your breakfast and get some sleep, call me if you need anything. Seungcheol’s phone runs out of battery so he won’t be able to check constantly on you, he told me you could call Doyoon or me if something happens.”

Jisoo nods. He’ll deal with Seungcheol, that bastard, later when they finished the volunteer work. But there’s something else he wanted to ask Junghan.

“Hey, Junghan?”

Junghan turns around, “Yeah?”

“Why did you leave your phone number under my pillow? I mean, you could just send me a text saying it’s your number.”

Junghan smiles, two cute crescents appearing on his face. “That’s how tooth fairies work, isn’t it?”

 

 

 

 

 

The afternoon work is _tiring_.

People are really excited to have their mouths checked, the queue keeps on going, and Jisoo creeps at the thought. How could these people so fond with dentist? Jisoo doesn’t even want to remember the struggle he had to face when he visited the dentist, those most horrible three times of his life.

And with a worn out body after the worst hangover on his lifetime, Jisoo feels even worse. Luckily, Doyoon gives everyone a sign to take a short break after the first queue is completed. Jisoo walks to the seashore near the checkup place, decides to just _fuck this shit_ and lies down in the warm sand, the sun is shining enthusiastically but the wind is strong, and it’s a nice combination.

Jisoo is _this_ close to fall asleep when he hears someone sits beside him, so he opens his eyes and scrunches his nose to fight the bright light above him. “Eh. Who are you?” he asks to the figure. It’s not his fault, Jisoo can’t see clearly from this position and the light blocks his vision.

“Rude,” the figure chuckles at him. “Hey, Jisoo. What do you think about this song?”

Jisoo knows it’s Junghan when the person shoves an earphone to his ear canal, and the familiar voice of Sentimental Scenery flows on his auditory nerves. He closes his eyes, figuring out the playing song.

“ _Love Is Nothing_?” Jisoo hums, “One of my favorites. I feel happy yet sad at the same time listening to this. It’s like, when you know your heart belongs to someone you love the most, but they can’t return the feeling. So your heart is happy, but it’s empty.”

“Are you mocking me?” Junghan pouts.

“Me? No!” Jisoo laughs. “That’s how I feel about the song, and the way I feel about myself. Man, I’ve listened to Sentimental Scenery long before you, and I’ve always interpreted the song like that. It’s just a coincidence now the song fits my very own condition.”

Junghan groans, tugging at the sleeve of Jisoo’s shirt. “Wake up and sit. There’s something I need to tell you.”

“What? It’s nice down here. If you want to talk, go lie down like this.”

Junghan gives up, shrugging off his doctor gown and folding it neatly, only to use it as a pillow under his head. Jisoo laughs at him.

“So, what is it, doctor?”

“Remember when I told you my conversation with Doyoon is 85% about Seungcheol?”

“Yes, I do. Why?”

“Do you want to know the rest 15% we talk about?”

The question is funny, Jisoo bets the answer is funnier. “Well, okay. What is it?”

“You,” Junghan answers simply. Jisoo stills.

“What?”

“You,” repeats Junghan. “Whenever we talked about Seungcheol, I saw how much Doyoon is in love with the boy, and I can’t help but thinking about you. I always ended up talking about it with Doyoon, anyway. But we never talked it seriously, because Doyoon thought I was nice with everyone and I treated them the same so it’s nothing special. I wanted to tell him it was different with you, but I wasn’t sure how.”

Jisoo turns his head to face Junghan. The boy is looking at the sky, his eyes remind him at how they looked when he talked about his desire to have friends.

“I like you, I don’t know in which way or context, but I just know that I like you. The day I told you I don’t like a boy enough to have a boyfriend is true, because I’ve never felt anything like that before you. And I don’t want my professor thinks I’m gay, because I’m not sure at how he would react at homosexuality. It was all about my pride and reputation, and it was too late for me to realize that I actually had hurt you. I’m… sorry, Jisoo. I really am.”

Jisoo can’t find his voice, so he just stares blankly at Junghan. Junghan turns his head, now facing him. Those bright brown eyes are telling the truth. Something squeezes Jisoo’s heart, makes him even harder to speak.

“I asked you about this song because I feel empty and sad while listening at this, but a little part of me saying this is actually a love song. And I thought, maybe the song tells me about you. That you need to know what Doyoon doesn’t even know. I still don’t know how to put this into words, but I hope you could understand.”

Jisoo nods at him, wordlessly saying that he understands. The song tells Jisoo about the angelic boy, too.

They lie on the sand for some more time, _Love Is Nothing_ playing in repeat from Junghan’s iPod. Junghan closes his eyes, Jisoo follows him. They communicate without a word, without a move. But they both understand.

 

 

 

 

 

“How dare you! Leaving! The house! All day! Without telling me anything!”

Jisoo rolls his eyes at Seungcheol. “Chill, dude. I was grabbing a snack with some hot dentists, as a thank you gift for helping them today. Doyoonie was there too, too bad you’re not coming with us.”

Seungcheol clicks his tongue. “Now you’re a whore after Junghan broke your heart?” he asks. Jisoo throws him a spoon, Seungcheol dodges it in time.

“For someone who guaranteed my heart’s safety and said he would stick to me the whole trip and put me away from Junghan, you’re talking too much.”

Seungcheol grimaces, “Oops. Okay, I’ll be serious about Junghan. I’m going to talk with Doyoon later.”

Jisoo shakes his head. “No need to. I and Junghan are good now. Everything is solved, everyone is happy.”

“What? Hey, you’re not leaving me out from the breaking news, you asshole of a friend. Tell me everything.”

Jisoo looks up, a shit eating grin plastered on his face. “Choi Seungcheol, my best friend. My best buddy in life, my beloved fake elder brother. Come here and sit, listen to my long story.”

“Shit, this is going to be interesting. Should I call for more audience? And snack, yes, snack is important.”

“Choi Seungcheol, just get your ass over here and listen to me before I change my mind.”

 

 

 

 

 

Today schedule is scuba driving with all the participants, and Jisoo can’t be more excited. This is what he likes about beach trips; water sports and all its glory. Jisoo holds hands with Junghan, Seungcheol and Doyoon the whole session, laughing bubble in the water when they realize just how much like a fool they are. It’s really fun, the sea is blue and calm and comforting. Jisoo doesn’t want to leave.

He gives Junghan a pretty looking seashell he found in the deep, the one that he thinks would look pretty on Junghan.

“Thank you, this is so beautiful.” Junghan holds the seashell carefully like it’s going to break if he puts more pressure. “I have something for you, too. But I don’t have it with me right now. You can see it tomorrow, before we leave in the morning.”

“I don’t like surprises,” Jisoo tells the other boy. “But maybe I can tolerate it from you.”

Junghan laughs. “Well, that’s an honor. Thank you.”

 

 

 

 

 

Jisoo wakes up with something stuck under his pillow—they are sparkly seashells, with a little amount of sparkly sand and tiny colored pebbles inside. It makes a cute sound when he shakes the shells together, and the sand’s color reminds Jisoo of Junghan’s eyes. 

Jisoo stands facing the sea for the last time before they announce the participants to get in to the bus. He will miss this when he gets back to Seoul, and everything that happened here will remain as good memories. He resolved everything with Junghan, got to know more people and did fun jobs, he couldn’t be more thankful. And Seungcheol achieved his goal to make him a happy man when they come back, without doing anything at all.

Junghan stands beside him, the warm breeze blowing the hair on his face slowly. Jisoo lifts a hand to tuck them behind Junghan’s ear, earning a small smile from the pretty boy.

“What are you doing here?” asks Junghan.

“Nothing,” answers Jisoo. “This place is so beautiful. I should come here again next time, for holiday.”

“With me?” Junghan teases and Jisoo purposefully steps on his shoes.

“Don’t make me fall for you harder, it’s hurt enough.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ll be ready to catch you.” Junghan grins as Jisoo deadpans at him. “After your massive confession when you were drunk and you thought I was Seungcheol, I thought a lot about you, and about us. I still feel guilty for everything that shouldn’t happen between us, but it happened because I was… stupid. When we get back to Seoul, let’s make up for it, yeah?”

“God, Junghan, stop feeling guilty about _nothing_.” Jisoo sighs, “It’s really okay. All about us, I mean. But if you insist about make it up, I won’t say no.”

Junghan slaps Jisoo’s head with his palm. “I hate you.”

“I hate you too, but I still like you more and now I want to kiss you.”

Junghan blinks. Jisoo grins, cupping Junghan’s small face on his large hands. “I’ve brushed my teeth and rinsed my mouth with a mouthwash. My mouth is so clean and bacteria-free, so would you let me kiss you, Mr. Dentist?”

Junghan nods, dragging Jisoo down to meet his lips halfway with both arms locking on Jisoo’s neck. Their lips touch softly, and they pull away to laugh breathily against each other’s lips.

“May I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Why do you keep hiding things under my pillow? It’s cute, but also kind of confusing. Isn’t it easier to give it directly to me?”

“Because I’m a tooth fairy,” Junghan answers. “I take something from you, I give you something in return. Do you not watch the movies? That’s how tooth fairies work.”

Jisoo frowns, “What did you take from me when you left me your number under my pillow?”

“Oh, that,” Junghan blushes slightly, lands a peck on Jisoo’s lips. “That was it. Sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

“You… _kissed_ me?” Jisoo’s eyes widen in surprise. Junghan nods, face flushed and he looks prettier than ever. “You’re so cute. Please stop, I’m already head over heels for you.”

Junghan winces at the cheesiness. “Shut up and kiss me again, will you?”

Jisoo holds Junghan firmly on his waist, laughing.

Then he does.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so much longer than i originally planned (i planned a 5k oneshot) and i'm nearly stressed out because it cNAT FINSIDH ITSLEF. thanks to [this sentimental scenery playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLnC1N0TIKJD07EW6jUzhIZElyg5EGcn56), sorry for abusing the replay button. all sentimental scenery songs mentioned here can be found in the playlist!
> 
> i have a [twitter](http://twitter.com/minseoqt) come yell at me anytime


End file.
